Character High
by Cable Addict
Summary: AU fic about the NCIS characters in middle/high school. Characters Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Kate, Ari, Palmer, Lee, Burley, Pacci, Cassidy, Keating, Langer, Gerald, Nikki, Sacks, Cynthia, Sarah McGee, Tali David and many, many more! New characters! Title?


A/U: Total AU fic. I don't know if I'll ever get around to finishing it. I'm going to try to get a job somewhere this summer (vamp926 writes while she's at work, hopefully I'll be able to do the same thing), but I'm not sure. This could be unfinished forever. I'm making ever NCIS character be in middle/high school. The main characters (past and present) include: **Tony (18), Ziva (17), Abby (15), McGee (16), Kate (17), Ari (18), Palmer (16), Lee (16), Tali (14) and Sarah McGee (14). **Secondary character's are: **Charles Sterling (17), Kelly Gibbs (14), Mikal Mawer (16), Stan Burley (19), Chris Pacci (17), Paula Cassidy (17), Emily Fornell (14), Hannah Todd (19, Jack Todd (19), Noah Todd (14), James Todd (17), Adam Sciuto (14), Daniel Keating (16), Brent Langer (16), Gerald Jackson (17), Nikki Jardine (16), Ron Sacks (17) and Cynthia Sumner (16).**

This was inspired by the 'School Challenge' on NFA. I started with a few characters, but alas, they just kept showing up in my head. They're all great! How can you choose just a few? And, I … aged it a bit. :-) (As well as changed it a bit)

SO! This is a big commitment, and I hope to be able to work on it on a regular basis and hopefully, finish it! So here we go! Wish me luck! Review!

Hehe. The author's note is like, over half the page! Ok. On to the story!

--

It was a sunny day in Washington DC. So nice out, that the teachers decided to hold their classes outside.

"If x=13.392, what does this equation equal?" The math teacher, Miss Edison asked as she pointed to the chalk board behind her.

"Some really hard equation with pretty numbers and letters?" 18-year-old Tony DiNozzo whispered to his girl friend, Ziva David, and teammate, Ari Haswari.

Ziva and Ari chuckled but Tony received a slap across the back of his head from his friend, Kate Todd.

"Pay attention Tony! Do you want to have to go to summer school?" Kate hissed and Tony rolled his eyes.

"No, Katie, I don't!" He hissed back and Kate growled. She didn't like being called 'Katie'.

"Timothy!" Miss Edison called and Tim put his hand down.

"Eight!" Tim announced proudly and Miss Edison smiled.

"Very good!" She turned around and began to erase the board. "You're homework for tonight is to do pages one hundred seventeen to one hundred eighteen, problems one to sixty-seven, in your book." Half the class let out a groan and Miss Edison smiled. "Also, if you do questions sixty-seven to eighty-one, you will receive extra credit!"

--

"Extra credit my ass." Tony groaned as he threw his books into his locker. "It's the last fricken' week of school and the woman's still making us work our tails off!"

"Oh grow up Tony!" Kate said as she opened her locker and put her own books away. "It's school, not a spa retreat." Tony sent her a weird look and she grinned.

"Caitlin's right." Ari said and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Soon enough, school will be out and we can do whatever we want to do."

Tony nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." Ziva chuckled as she came up behind her boyfriend.

"You do know," She began, "that _you_ have to do the extra credit, right?"

Tony's eyes widened. "How do you figure that?"

Ziva smirked. "You know why. You're failing math." Tony shot her a nasty glare and she laughed.

"That really sucks for you Tony." Kate laughed as she shut her locker. "We'll save you a spot at lunch." She took Ari's hand and began to pull him towards the direction of the cafeteria.

Tony turned to face Ziva and said sarcastically, "Thanks for that." Ziva laughed and pressed her lips to his.

--

The normal lunch place for the big group of friends was in the shadow of a large oak tree that had been growing on the school's property for almost a century.

"It's crazy!" Ron Sacks complained after he had swallowed his bite of sandwich.

"For once, I agree with you, Ronny." Tony replied and received a glare from Sacks.

"You just don't like the work because you don't understand it!" Ron's girlfriend, Cynthia Sumner teased and he nodded.

"Exactly!"

"Tony, you're graduating at the end of the year! How bad can it be?" Paula Cassidy asked from her place next to boyfriend James Todd, Kate's big brother of nine months.

"Bad!" Tony yelled and Paula shook her head smiling.

"Hey," Chris Pacci spoke up, "where do you think the younglings are?" Everyone looked around the school's property from their places on the ground.

"I don't see them." Gerald Jackson said.

"Me neither." James Todd agreed.

"I'll send Noah a text." Kate said as she pulled out her phone. After a few moments, she had a response. "He say's there around the corner."

A moment later, the group of 'younglings' appeared. Tim McGee and his sister Sarah, Abby Sciuto and her brother Adam, Noah Todd, Tali David and her boyfriend Brent Langer.

"Never fear, we're here!" Noah announced as he approached the group. Kate rolled her eyes and moved over to make room for the newly arrived kids.

"Hey Tony." Brent greeted and Tony halfheartedly raised a hand to wave.

"I do not trust him." Ziva whispered to him and he nodded.

"I know you don't." He grabbed her hand and rubbed her palm with his thumb.

Ziva glanced over at Ari who was glaring at Brent behind his back. She turned her gaze to her sister who was laughing at something Sarah had said and sighed.

--

The girls were in Ziva's bedroom later that night, working on planning Tony and Ari's graduation party.

"We definitely need music." Kate said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and Ziva nodded and made note in her notebook.

"And lots of food." Abby added and Ziva smiled as she added that to the growing list.

"Pizza and hotdogs and burgers." Ziva specified as she crinkled her nose up in disgust.

"Games?" Sarah suggested.

Ziva thought for a minute. "Tony would like spin the bottle."

"Would you like his lips on other girls lips?" Kate teased and Ziva shook her head.

"Other games."

"Hey I got the soda!" Tali announced as she skipped back into her sister's room.

"Good job Tal! Now it's going to be all shook up!" Sarah shook her head, a grin on her face.

Tali giggled. "Oops."

"What took you so long? We sent you downstairs for soda almost an hour ago!" Ziva scolded her sister and Tali shrugged.

"Brent called."

Ziva rolled her eyes and grumbled as she closed her notebook. "It is late. We can plan some more tomorrow." She put the notebook inside her desk drawer and climbed into her sleeping bag. Abby, Kate, Tali and Sarah followed suit and soon they were all asleep.

--

A/N: So there may be awhile between updates. Bear with me!


End file.
